Left 4 Cry
by L1K3ATURTL3D0
Summary: What happens when the reader gets sucked into a game where you have to escape to those red doors, and with a doll that could be real.
1. IS THAT CRY?

Finally it was Saturday a few more minutes until it was three and I was too excited to sit still. Only seven more hours then my favorite youtuber will go live along with his friends. They were going to play a few games on their playstation 4 something i don't have but i've played the games that they are on different devices like the computer, xbox, and playstation 3.

I may not sound like it but i am a sixteen year old girl that absolutely loves video games and cant live without watching at least some youtube or playing some game. My favorite games are first person shooting games but every once and a while i will play some creepy/scary games like the walking dead. I also like to read mostly thriller or action based adventure stories, like my favorite Escape from Furnace i've read almost the whole series and i absolutely loved it.

Any way back to what i was doing running and jumping around from excitement, alright so like i said there was seven hours, what the heck was i supposed to do for seven hours, i guess i could play some slender until the livestream starts. Yeah i could do that i thought smiling and quickly ran towards my laptop and ran back to the couch and started to play some slender.

By the time i got six notes with slender hot on my heels my alarm went off saying it was finally nine-fifty. Quickly i ended the slender game by letting slender get me, i logged off and went to the livestream website and waited for him to log on with his friends. At long last the stream started with them making quick jokes about to start until everything when black and kept flickering blue.

Whining i tried to shut down the computer, hinting on the tried, as soon as my finger was about to hit the power button something grabbed my wrist stopping me from all movements or at least turning off the laptop. Looking at the hand my eyes slowly followed up to the wrist, the elbow, the shoulder, and finally to the mask that covered half of the persons face and the fact that he was halfway out of my computer. His mask was white and looked familiar but strangely i couldnt remember where i remember it from, the other half of his face was a normal guy face with dark blue rectangular framed glasses and bright blue eyes (I don't really know his glasses color so i guessed it was a dark color and also with the eyes many say he has bright eyes but not the color so i guessed please if you know the answer please tell me and i will fix this). Before i could do anything everything went black and i had the sense of someone picking me up and then i didn't feel anything.

Slowly i was starting to gain my senses until i was looking up at a dark sky filled with a strong odor of death and decay. Looking around i noticed people walking well more like tumbling around and into alleys, and noticed myself laying in the middle of an abandoned street somewhere i didn't recognize. Standing up i started walking down the road swaying a little before i got my footing and headed off at a slower steady pace until i noticed i was holding something, i have no idea how i didn't know i was before i mean how do you not know something like that, it would be like not noticing your walking around with only one shoe on. Anyway looking down i noticed it was a doll a very familiar doll, holding it up i smiled, it was a cryaotic, cry, plush although it felt pretty real and sort of fleshy it didn't in any way feel like a doll would. Shrugging i continued with my walk towards i don't know where it just felt right.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

Dear followers and likers,

I am really sorry that if you truely liked these stories and are looking forward towards any updates i make. I don't know why but in my head i am like

_i need to update, _

_i want to update this, _

_i can update this in a day, _

_i can do it after homework._

but i never end up doing it i get distracted reading other stories and playing on my playstation.

I am truely sorry for not updateing at all. If you are just now reading this please don't look forward to an update, because it will take months before i get the guts to actually update.

I am also one of those people who get ideas for fanfics/stories then writes the first chapter then completely abandon it.

If you would like me to update anything please please tell me and if i get enough requests i might get my courage up, because it would show that so many of you are actually reading and like what i write down/type.

My stories include:

Random BF Scenarios: 10 likes, 385 reads  story/5587298/Random-BF-Scenarios/

Random One-Shots: 4 likes, 183 reads  story/5064043/Boyfriend-Scenarios/

Fairy Tail Dream: 1 like, 132 reads  story/4693838/Fairy-Tail-Dream/

Left 4 Cry: 0 likes, 4 reads (2 by me)  story/5405029/Left-4-Cry/

and i have a poll that will help me with this decision making i am having trouble with.

quiz/5483701/What-to-do/

please consider looking at these if you havent or taking the poll.

LikeATurtleDo


End file.
